Things Untold
by Nightstorm7
Summary: Secrets about Draco's relationship with his parents. I started this b4 the sixth book came out apologies so it's not exactly uptodate. think of it as an alternative sixth book. R
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any original Harry Potter characters (did u think I did?)_

**A/N: This is my 1st HP fic. One-shot. Here goes.**

**THINGS UNTOLD**

"Hey Malfoy, why're you still here?" Weasley's voice taunted in my mind.

"None of your business _Weasley_." What a disgusting name. "Everyone knows why you're not going home for Christmas break. You can't afford to!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly. I smirked. Top that.

"Well it's to bad you had to stay! Christmas would be a lot better without you!" Granger…ugh. I stared at her. Filthy mudblood. At least her parents... I shook the thought out of my head.

"C'mon," I instructed Crabbe and Goyle, "Let's go somewhere where I can breathe _clean_ air." I stalked away with my two companions.

"Hey, when's lunch?" Crabbe asked. Numbskull.

"Dunno, do you think..." I tuned out of their conversation.

…_Why're you still here?_

Harry's words echoed through my mind. Because I want to stay! What an idiot. I could be home now if I wanted...right?

"Serpent." The portrait hole opened and I walked inside. Crabbe and Goyle quickly stole away to the dormitories, and I found myself alone in the common room. I sighed. The walls around me were covered with green and silver, the Slytherin colors.

I was busy thinking about the advanced potions class Professor Snape had referred me to, when Pansy Parkinson burst in.

"Hello Pansy."

"What? Oh!" she paused, "hello Draco." Her voice became...more...it's hard to describe. She seemed a lot more relaxed. She sat down on the couch and snuggled up next to me. I smiled. If that's all.

"What've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing really." I put my arm around her as she began to talk about her day. "...and I still can't believe..." She seemed to be getting prettier all the time. Her eyes were beautiful, and her hair was silky and smooth. She had a beautiful figure...

"Draco, are you even listening?"

"What? Oh, yes...I was..." She shook her head and started to get up. I pulled her down and kissed her gently.

"Thank you," she said after I pulled away. She giggled.

"Anytime," I said seriously. She was part of why I was staying here. The other part... Pansy and I exchanged one last kiss. She apologized, saying she had to go study, and left.

I was feeling restless, so I went up to the Owlry. I looked for my owl, but I couldn't find her. Still, I sat down, hoping she would return soon. Sure enough, she flew in, twittering loudly. I took the parchment tied to her leg, gave her a piece of meat, and returned to the common room. Once there, I opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Please do not come home for Christmas break. Your father and I have come across some...issues. It would be better if you stayed for Easter as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

I snorted. Narcissa never signed her letters with "…your loving mother," or "…love,". Neither she nor Lucius loved me. I was "the accident."

"I wouldn't come home anyway!" I whispered to the letter.

No one can know that my parents don't give a shit about me. The way Lucius acts towards me around others is so disgusting I could almost puke. I can barely call him father in the confines of our home. The only reason he pays any attention to me is because I am a potential future Death-Eater. As if. I couldn't work for scum like Voldemort when I could have my own posse.

I'm spoiled because I "stumbled" over my father's secret about Voldemort. So now, I have an unspoken treaty with Narcissa and Lucius. They give me whatever I want, and I don't say anything about You-Know-Who.

I sighed. I can't bear it when summer comes. At least here I feel a little bit of superiority. Potter and Weasel the two scums I taunt most. They're such idiots. Potter thinks he's all that with that scar of his, showing he beat Voldemort. I hate him for it. If that little idiot hadn't triumphed over Voldemort, I wouldn't have the many scars that I do all over my back.

Oh yes. When Lucius got news of this, he took his anger out on the baby. Narcissa didn't care. She would just try harder to calm my father's rage. I sighed again.

Flint stormed into the common room, a look of pure rage on his face.

"What a rip off!" he yelled. I saw Pansy and a few other Slytherins peeking out from the stairway. "We – have – to – play – bloody – Gryffindor – instead – of – bloody – Ravenclaw!" HE looked as if he was going to explode. He shook with rage.

"What are you worried about Gryffindor for..." but I was cut off by a sharp punch. He knocked me to the floor. Well, at least he'll stop hating me eventually.

I'm not wanted at home.

**Did u like it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Secrets Stolen

_Dislcaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any original JK Rowling characters_

**A/N: Ok, hope u liked the first chapter. I only got ONE review. **

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm glad u liked it!**

**Thanks sooo much!**

**Here goes. Please Review, PLEASE**

**Secrets Stolen**

I stared out the dormitory window. The trees swayed slowly: back and forth...back and forth...a kind of comforting rhythm. I saw the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing. Potter flew by my window at lightning speed. I watched closely. I snatched my binoculars. I adjusted them so I could see what the team was huddled around. Their strategy! Quickly, I copied everything down onto a piece of spare parchment. Wait 'till Flint sees this!

I could've skipped downstairs. I contained myself and walked slowly to the common room. Flint was paging restlessly through a book.

"Oh. Draco," he said when he saw me, "what is it now?" I waved the parchment in my hand.

"So?" I tossed it to him without saying a word, afraid I would squeak if I tried. I saw a sneer spread slowly across his face. "Good job. I'll reward you later. Don't let anyone disturb me!" he called as he dashed up the stairs to look it over carefully. I smiled to myself. Things were just getting better.

Pansy came in smiling.

"What?" She grinned widely.

"Granger is going to be in a state when she finds what I did to her books!" she laughed. She hugged me fiercely. "Why are you so happy?"

"Let's just say Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor at tomorrows match. Just wait and see." I looked around quickly. No one was in the common room, so I took her in my arms and kissed her.

The clock chimed loudly, and I jumped. Time for supper. We waited for supper, the owls swooped down with night mail. My owl landed on my shoulder. I took the parchment. I rolled my eyes. It was from Narcissa.

_Draco,_

_Your father has received an urgent message. We must leave home, and just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry. If you are in need the Lestranges have agreed to take you in. If you cause them any trouble you will be in your room for a month! Don't get into trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

I raised my eyebrows. On "urgent business" hunh? I'd heard this load of crap before. My parents are going on vacation – again. I sighed. Oh well.

"You know, you could have stayed with me," I heard Pansy say, reading the letter over my shoulder, "who are the Lestranges?"

"No one important," I said. That was close. I folded the letter and put it in the pocket of my robes. I gave my owl a piece of meat. She flew off. I ate hurridly, and left supper, saying I had to use the bathroom. Instead I went to the owlry with a book and quill. Sitting on the floor, I wrote in the book: _Narcissa and Lucius are going on vacation again._ My words disappeared.

_I'm sorry._ The book replied in its beautiful handwriting. I smiled. I found this handy little book in the store my father and I always went to. **(Digonalley?)** I knew it was nothing like Tom Riddle's diary, but I did know that there was someone writing in a book similar to mind. Come to think of it, it was sort of like the diary, but not in the sense that the person who uses it almost dies on the owner of the diary's account.

_That's alright. They don't want me anyway._

_Yes, I know how that feels._

_You do? Who… _My words disappeared before I could finish the sentence.

_That information is personal._

_Oh. Sorry._ I was surprised. Usually the book was very open. I realized that I didn't even know my secret confidant's name. _So, do you have a name?_ I ventured.

_Yes._

_Well, what is it?_

_You may call me Wormtail._

_Why Wormtail?_

_Because. I don't wish to reveal my true name._

_Oh._ I suddenly had the thought that maybe I shouldn't be using all of these names that were in my life.

_For my sake, would you call me…um…_

_I like Draco. But I will call you Cobra._

_Ooooh. Cobra. I like that name._

_I'm glad._

"Oh, it was nothing really." Was that Potter? His companion said nothing. I jumped when I realized they were coming up the stairs. I ran behind a statue. The diary! I thought frantically. I sat back, hoping they wouldn't find it.

My hope failed.

"What's this?" Harry asked himself. He picked it up and descended the stairs with it. Oh no.

**So, did u like it? PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. Draco's Anxiety

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original JK Rowling characters (if I did, I wouldn't be here. I would be in Europe, I would be rich, I would be famous….ok, srry)_

**A/N: Ok, ch. 3. I would REALLY appreciate more reviewers**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm SOOOOOO glad you like it, and I'm really thankful for your reviews. Again, I'm glad u like it!**

**Ok, thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Here goes.**

**Draco's Anxiety**

I paced nervously back and forth in the common room. Curse Potter. Why him of all people? Why him of all people? Would Wormtail tell him my…secrets? No one can know! Especially not Potter. He thinks he has it so terrible. He thinks it's torture going home every summer because his muggles treat him like a filthy cockroach. Well, at least his _parents_ don't torture him. I sighed. There had to be away to get the diary back from Potter. There just HAD to.

"Malfoy!" Snape was approaching me. What was he here for?

"Yes sir?"

"I wanted to know if you had taken into account the offer I made you." Advanced potions! I had totally forgotten.

"Umm, yes. Yes I had," I lied easily.

"Well?"

"I will take you up on that offer." I smiled to myself as Snape left. Now I had something else to wave in perfect Potter's face. I returned to my worries. How in the hell could I get that accursed book from the imbecile that was Potter. I drummed my fingers on the table. I could get help from someone. I could ask Snape to demand it back for me. But then Potter would know it was mine…if he hadn't already found out. I sighed. Who was Wormtail really? Would he be a rat and give away all my secrets? What would Potter do with it? Luckily it didn't have my name on it.

Then it hit me. What if Potter gave away all his deep, dark secrets to that little book? No. Probably not. He'd be more cautious after that whole bit with Tom Riddle. Though I must say, Voldemort has proven clever. Not clever enough. His failures have caused me pain that he can't imagine.

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I heard Lucius yell at a young boy. He had blonde hair that was combed back neatly, and his pale skin went white with fear. Lucius slapped the boy across the face. He screamed. I saw Narcissa standing there watching with cold eyes. Lucius kicked the boy, who sprawled in front of the fireplace. Narcissa ran to Lucius, comforting him, cooing soothingly. The boy sat up slowly, stifling tears. They came anyway. He got up, sniveling. Lucius whipped around and threw the boy to the ground again._

_"Look at you!" he screamed, "Look at him Narcissa! He's nothing but cowardly weakling!" Lucius' face was turning red. "You're nothing but a worm! LEAVE NOW!" The boy scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. He shut the door quietly, and then threw himself onto his bead and sobbed uncontrollably._

I shuddered. That boy was me. That was me when I got home after my first year, and Potter had triumphed over Voldemort again.

My next class was potions, double potions, thankfully. It seemed sometimes that Snape was the only adult who cared about me at all. I grabbed my books and hurried to the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle must have already left. Unfortunate. They'd probably get lost again. I took my seat next to Pansy. We sat near enough to the Gryffindors so that we could taunt them.

Potter came in and sat at the bench next to me with Weasley by his side. Granger sat behind them. I stifled a laugh when Longbottom sat with her. She'd be occupied this period giving that thick-skulled idiot all the answers. I stole a glance at Potter's bags. The diary! Now all I had to do was find some way to get it before he saw me take it. I had two whole periods to do it. I smiled. It was going to be a good day.

Professor Snape stalked in exactly on time as usual. He shut the door loudly and made his way through the front of the room.

"Today we will be reading about the werewolf." Groans rippled through the classroom. I smiled. Werewolves were an interesting topic. I looked to see Potter glaring at Snape. Granger raised her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Granger."

"Professor, what do werewolves have to do with potions?" Snape had taught us a little bit about werewolves when he filled in for Professor Lupin in our third year. We were sixth years now.

"I was getting there. You will have learned that humans make this change because they are bitten by another werewolf. I'm going to teach you how to cure that, since there have been reports of werewolves in the Dark Forest. I trust that you will not go near there…" he paused as he glared at Potter, Weasley and Granger, "but Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take precautions. First, you will read about this topic in your books, then I will give you the ingredients and you will begin making your potions. Questions?" Granger raised her had again. "What now Granger?"

"I've already read that chapter, could I…"

"You will read it again." Snape turned and began grading papers. Potter was passing notes to Ron. I purposely dropped my quill beside Potter's bag. Snape looked up.

"Is there some disturbance?"

"Sorry sir," I said innocently, "I dropped my quill." Snape nodded and resumed his work. Potter payed no attention, and I scooped up my quill and the diary. Once I put that safely into my bag, I began reading. It wasn't very long, and when I was done, I went up to Snape. Granger was already there. I rolled my eyes.

"You only get one try. Don't mess this up." Granger sighed and returned to her seat.

"Ahh. Draco. I'll give you the ingredients. I trust you'll know how to mix them." I nodded. I looked over the directions. This potion was slightly more complicated than others I'd encountered, but didn't seem to difficult. I was almost done when I noticed Granger hissing instructions in Longbottom's ear. I looked up to see Snape rise from his seat, scowling.

Class ended soon afterwards. I raced back to the dormitories and opened the diary. It was time to figure out what exactly Potter had been doing while the diary was in his possesion.

**Ooohh! Cliffie! I hope you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Never Trust Anything if You Can't See Wh...

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters..._

**A/N: Thanks 2 my reviewers:**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm so glad you're keeping up with the story. I'm glad you liked my implied humor ;-) Note, though, that Malfoy has no idea that Wormtail is in fact Peter Pettigrew and can change into a rat!**

**Here goes!**

**_Don't Trust Anything if you Can't See Where it Keeps it's Brain1_**

I was on my bed with the diary open. I gingerly put ink on my quill and wrote:

_Hello again._ I frowned. My words didn't disappear. They just stayed the way they would as if I had written on parchement. I tried again:

_Hello? Is anyone there?_ I was getting annoyed. Frustrated, I slammed the book shut. I opened it again. The words were still there. I clapped it shut, and then hid it under my bed. After closing the ink, I made my way to my next class, still wondering where that Wormtail character had gone.

I was busy wondering if maybeWormtail had abandoned the book when I feltProfessor McGonagall staring over my shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to demonstrate for us how you can turn your rat into an owl?" she asked smoothly. Uh-oh. I wasn't about to make a fool of myself.

"Yes Professor," I said as calmly as I could. I glanced at Pansy's notes. Murmuring the incantation under my breath, I waved my wand, praying that I would get it right. There was a sparkle, and then I saw the thing I had created. I sighed. It looked ugly. It had a rat's snout instead of a beak. The eyes were huge, but the ears seemed a quarter of the size. The owl's body had rat hair covering it, andthe tail was a regular owl tail. The feet were rat's feet with giant talons on the end. It squwaked loudly. I hung my head.

"Miss Granger, could you please show us the proper way?" Goodie-goodie Granger. I rolled my eyes. She changed her rat into a beautiful barn owl. "Well done! Ten points for Gryffindor." I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter laughing in my face. I'd get him later. I copied down the homework just as McGonagall dismissed us.

I wasstill disappointed Christmas break was over. Everyone was back, inclucding Crabbe and Goyle. Let's just say I felt a lot better with them around. The three of us made our way to Divination. God I hate that class. That freak Trelanwy thinks she can see into the future. What a loon.

"Hey Malfoy! You dropped something!" Potter held up the diary. Oh shit.

"That's not mine." I said innocently. Please believe it. For once in your life believe me Potter!

"I'm pretty sure it is." Granger. Uhg.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted you to take it from Harry. Instead, I suppose I'll keep it. I could use some," she paused and then smiled, "_interesting_ reading." Weasley guffawed. I glared at the three of them.

"Fine, keep it. By the way. What are you doing here?"

"I have my Ancient Magic class." She answered simply. I wish I could get out of Divination. What a useless class. I watched as Granger opened the diary. She looked puzzled.

"What's this?" She showed it to Potter and Weasel. They laughed.

"I quote:" he began loudly, "(this is hilarious!) 'hello again. hello, is anyone there?'" I laughed to make it look like it wasn't mine.

"What kind of...idiot would...write something...like...that?" I said between "laughs." Fortunately, Potter and his posse seemed to be buying my little chirade. Granger shrugged and dropped it on the floor. When no one was looking I recovered it. This was going to have to stay in my dormitory for good.

When Divination was finally over, I went to my dormitory and put the book down. I opened to the page with the writing on it, and erased it with a simple charm. Then, I took out my quill and wrote:

_Where are you?_ I gasped when my words disappeared.

_Right here._ Was the reply.

_Wormtail what -_ But my words disappeared again.

_I'm not Wormtail._

_Then who are you?_

_Just call me Tom._

**Ooohh! Cliffie. Srry this took me so long to get out. I had some...other things I needed to take care of PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. The Incurable

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original JK Rowling characters (as if you THOUGHT I did. sighs)_

**A/N: I hope u liked the last chapter! Not to gloat or anything, but I'm REALLY proud of that cliffie!**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm glad u like it! Your support is _very _much appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**Here goes ;-)**

**The Incurble**

I frowned at the little book. Tom? What kind of name was that? I chuckled to myself. Who does this guy think he is?

_Tom?_ I wrote suspiciously.

_Tom Riddle._ I gasped.

_Voldemort?_

_Yes._

_What do you want with me?_ I wasn't afraid of this control-freak, just totally mystified at how he got at the other end of this connection, and what he wanted with me.

_Who, might I ask, are you?_ His words snaked across the page. I thought a moment, then wrote:

_Call me Cobra._ I smiled. I couldn't get enough of that name. It radiated power and mystery.

_Your TRUE name please._

_I prefer not to give that information._ I chuckled. I was beginning to sound like Wormtail.

_Stop playing games with me Draco Malfoy._ What kind of weirdo was this guy?

_How did you…_

_Let's just say I have my sources. _I sighed. Thank god he couldn't see what kinds of things I was thinking. If he knew my views of him…I'd be as good as dead. Not that it mattered, but still, I'd prefer to be alive.

_Oh._

_Now. What do I want with you, you ask?_ Wierdo.

_Yes._

_I want you to lead me to Harry Potter._ He's still chasing after Potter? He's not going to have MY help. I've had enough of Lucius' tantrums.

_And what if I said no?_

_I'll kill you._

_My answer is no. _I smiled to my self. Touché.

_Well, that complicates things._

_Why do you need Potter?_

_He will be my end._ Not that I was suddenly becoming Potter's best friend or protector (I could care less if Voldemort croaked him) but I couldn't afford to risk another great Potter triumph.

_I'm sorry to hear that._

_I don't want your sympathy._

_I was being sarcastic._ I laughed. What a retard.

_I'm beginning to wonder why you won't aid me. We could be great together, you and I._ Sure. Like I was going to believe that.

_I said no._

_But why?_ I exploded.

_You wanna know why? Why won't I help this great wizard even though my life depends on it? Why would I rather DIE than help you? _

_Why?_ Oops.

_Nothing you need to know._ I slammed the book shut and threw it under my bed.

My day didn't get any better. Around lunch I felt a headache coming on. During the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I felt dizzy. The professor sent me to Madame Pomfrey.

"Oooh my, you look very pale," she paused, "well, more than usual." She sat me down clicking her tongue. "I'll get you some medicine and it should fix you right up." She went over to her cabinet and selected a jar of disgusting-looking liquid. She poured it onto a spoon and I swallowed it.

"Uuugh!" I exclaimed once I'd swallowed it. It tasted like dirt mixed with sugar.

"You should be feeling better now." She sent me back to class. But I didn't feel better. In fact, I only got worse. That wart Hagrid sent me back down to Madame Pomfrey again at the start of Care of Magical Creatures.

"Back again?" She felt my forehead and looked down my throat. She shook her head. "I need to contact your parents. Your address please." I sighed.

"My parents are away." She looked at me quizzically. I handed her the note that I kept in my robes. She read it over and shook her head. She murmured to herself.

"Stay here," she said, handing me back the note, "I'll be back soon." She shuffled away. I was beginning to feel pretty sick. I lay on one of the beds and fell into a light sleep.

"…what a fool. The Lestranges are in Azkaban." Uh-oh. I hoped I wouldn't have to fess up about Voldemort. Dumbledore was standing over me.

"Ahh. You're awake." Madame Pomfrey checked my forehead again. "Hmm. You feel very hot." I didn't know what she was talking about. I felt like an ice cube.

"We'll send him to St. Mungo's." What? I didn't want to go to that place. It was full of crazed witches in wizards who needed help – mentally.

"Why? I probably just have a little cold, nothing major…"

"No. I don't know what you have, but I do know it's possible you could die from it."

**Alright, really weak cliffie, but hey, I try. Hope u liked this chapter, and please, for your sake and mine, REVIEW!**


	6. No Cure

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original JK Rowling characters. (this is getting old._

**A/N: ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you don't think this is going downhill.**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm glad u like it, I have to admit, I almost had myself laughing with the owl.**

**The Lady of the 4leafed Clover: I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, I won't stop…yet….JUST KIDDING. Srry I'm a VERY weird person.**

**Thank u guys! I'd like to note that they are the ONLY two reviewers I've had. Special thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Here goes. Enjoy!**

**No Cure**

I sat up in the hospital bed. Dumbledore was looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. This was new. Usually it's perfect Potter that gets Dumbledore's affection, he's such a suck up...

"Oh good, you're awake." I frowned. Hunh? "You are to be transported to Saint Mungo's today," he continued, "and we'll try to find your parents for you." Oh god. First, I'm going to a hospital for retards, and now _Lucius_ was going to come? I was tempted to tell Dumbledore to avoid finding my parents, but knew better, so I lay back down.

When I was finally alone, I pulled out the diary. I had decided I wasn't going to let Voldemort scare me.

_Hello Voldemort._

_Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. I had a feeling you'd want to speak with me again._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing._ I frowned. This "all-powerful" Voldemort was turning out to be a freak with a couple magic tricks up his sleeve. _How are you feeling today?_ I hesitated. What mad him ask a question like that?

_I'm good._ I decided it was better to tell him that then let him have an advantage over me in my weak state. I was really feeling like shit.

_Oh really?_

_Yeah. You got a problem with that?_

_Not at all._ I shook my head wondering what this loon was trying to say.

_Now, I will ask you one more time. Please give this little book back to Harry._ Harry? Oh. Potter. Not this again.

_I said no. Do you need a definition?_ Ooooh! I was getting good at this.

_No. Well, I really wish you would discontinue your foolish games with me, young Malfoy. You are a very practiced liar, I'll give you that, but you must remember who you're dealing with._ This guy really needs to get over himself.

_And who is that?_ I chuckled through my miserable state.

_You're starting to annoy me._

_Good._

_To get to the point._

_Finally._ This was working well.

_I'm aware you are feeling VERY sick._ Which of his sources told him this?

_No, I told you, I'm FINE._

_Please stop your little act. I know you're sick because I MADE you sick._ Oh. I was about to tell him to stop making me sick, but thought better of it.

_I'M NOT SICK! You must not have done it right._

_Well, since I KNOW you're feeling sick, but you refuse to face the facts, I'll tell you this: if you agree to help me, I will relieve you of your incurable sickness. If not, you will die a PAINFULL death._ Crap. How was I supposed to explain this to Dumbledore? I once again, slammed the diary shut.

I lay down just as Madame Pomfrey strode in. She shook her head.

"I'd like to let you know that we've contacted your parents, and they're coming back as soon as possible." No! Anyone but Lucius! He'd probably know about my connection with Voldemort anyway.

"Am I still going to Saint Mungo's?"

"No." She seemed rather annoyed, "They told me they won't take in someone with just a cold or a fever…" her voice trailed off. She made an indignant noise and stalked to her office. I sighed. Thank God.

"Draco!" I woke up and saw Lucius and Narcissa rushing in. Oh no, not again.

"Darling, we've been so worried about you!" Narcissa said gushingly. Uhg. Dis_gus_ting. She was such a fake.

"How are you? What happened?" Lucius threw questions at me like a concerned father. I hate my parents' little performance in front of others. They act like they're two parents who think the world of their child. Give me a break. They're the farthest from parents, never mind loving or caring.

Narcissa bent down and gave me a kiss. I could've thrown up. All she'd put on my cheek was the back of her hand. At least this didn't hurt so much.

"Now, son, we're going to have you better soon," Lucius said, in a falsely comforting voice. Dumbledore was watching all this from a corner in the hospital wing, as I saw. Snape entered.

"Ah! Severus! So good to see you," Lucius smiled, seeing him come in. This was going overboard. I happened to know that my father hates Snape with a passion, it seems. Since Snape turned him in as a Death Eater, and he just barely got out of Azkaban. Snape nodded to Lucius curtly.

"So," I said to my parents (it was payback time), "how was your little urgent trip?" I asked casually. I saw a glare pass through Lucius' eyes. Hah.

"It was nothing exciting, I can assure you." Narcissa's smile had vanished, and her eyes dared me to pry. So I did.

"Where did you go?"

"That's information we can't reveal."

"Oh," I said innocently.

"Then why, might I ask, did you leave Draco with the Lestranges?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," replied Narcissa, "They're old friends of ours, and we knew he'd be in good hands." I stifled a laugh WRONG ANSWER!

"Then I assume you are comfortable sending your son home for Easter to them?"

"Yes," chorused my parents.

"Then you're comfortable sending your son to Azkaban?"

"What?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you might not have been aware, but the Lestranges are currently residing in Azkaban Prison." My parents looked at each other.

"Oh dear," began Narcissa.

"We're so sorry…" continued Lucius.

"We had no idea."

"Why did they agree if they were…"

"In Azkaban." What fakes my parents were. I decided it was time to reveal to Dumbledore the cause of my sickness (I was really feeling like shit.)

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said, and found my voice was going.

"Yes?"

"You see, sir, I had this little book, and someone was on the other end and was talking to me. It was working well for a while, but then someone else got on the other book."

"Who?"

"Voldemort." I saw my parents' eyes bristling. How many times had I heard: _Never use the Dark Lord's name!_

"Please continue." My voice was really going now, but I tried.

"Well, he gave me this sickness, and I can't be cured until I give the book to H…" but my voice was gone. Curse Voldemort!

"Go on." I tried again. Nothing.

"Why don't you write it down?" Snape suggested. He handed me a parchement and I wrote down "Harry Potter." Dumbledore shook his head. I heard Dumbledore say:

"Oh, dear." Then everything went black.

**Ok, kinda weak, alright REALLY weak chapter, but the next chapters should be better. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!THANKS!**


	7. Never Try to be Someone You're Not

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original JK Rowling characters._

**A/N: Hope u liked the last chapter. I know it was kinda…weak. **

**Redberry Greenleaf: Thanks again for reviewing! I'll try to update more. It is kinda dark...**

**THANKS! Here goes:**

**Never Try to be Someone You're Not**

I woke up feeling worse. I found myself still in the hospital wing. My parents were gone. So I thought, anyway. I was contemplating what I should do about Voldemort, when they come bursting in. Not again. Before I could say anything, I was strangled by Narcissa in a fierce hug. Lucius tousled my hair.

"Feeling better, darling?" Narcissa asked.

"No." I wanted to say more, but I bit my tongue.

"Albus, what are we going to do about this?" demanded Lucius. I rolled my eyes and lay down again. My head was spinning.

"We have to figure out if..." But he was interrupted by Lucius. This man who called himself my father was getting pretty good at this.

"MY SON IS IN DANGER OF DYING!" he yelled. He took a minute to "calm" himself and continued, "surely this is the most important matter." Dumbledore nodded.

Then it hit me. What if I pretended to be Harry? Voldewart wouldn't know the difference.

"Um, Mum, Dad, I'm kind of tired, could you..."

"Leave? Of course." Lucius led the adults out of the room. I slowly slipped the diary out of it's hiding place. I began to write something for school, since Potter wouldn't know what the diary was for.

_If wolf's bane is combined with_ I was delighted to see my words disappear on the page. So far so good.

_Hello._ I paused, to add – you know – the dramatic affect of someone who's totally surprised. I smiled and drew a line. This was going to be fun! The line disappeared.

_You could SAY something._ Another pause. I was fooling this guy sooo bad.

_Are you…_

_Who?_ What a fake he was being. "Who?" Like he didn't know.

_Tom Riddle..._

_Who?_

_Nevermind. WHO are you?_

_Call me Domonic. _As I wrote I could slowly feel myself getting better. My terrible stomachache was gone. My headache was slowly fading. I didn't dare try my voice.

_Okay. Just one question._

_Shoot._ What? Since when does the all powerful "Dark Lord" say "shoot?" I had to admit, this guy was good. I sat up farther, and to my delight felt no dizziness.

_Well, see, I found this book in my bag, and I was going to write my homework in it. You started talking, and I was wondering who had it before me. _ I watched the page closely to see his answer. Would he mention me?

_He wouldn't give his name. But that doesn't matter. You know who I am, now who are you?_ I saw Voldemort's flaw immediately.

_I don't think I'll give my name either._

_Are you sure? If you must know, my full name is Domonic Russo._

_Well..._ I decided I would have to give Potter's name...eventually. I smiled. I was so good at lying it scared me.

_Please?_ Voldemort said "please?"

_I'm Harry. Harry Potter._

_THE Harry Potter._

_Yes._

_You have no idea how much I admire you! You've been so brave! Fighting of You-Know-Who must have been difficult._ I could almost feel Voldemort's malice as he praised Potter. I laughed to myself. He was really good at this.

_Well I—_Before I could finish the sentence, I heard:

"Draco, what are you doing?" I was about to slam the book shut when he snatched it from me. Oh crap. Lucius looked to see Voldemort's words appear across the page.

_What happened? Exactly?_ "Draco," Lucius' voice mused, "who is this?" He snatched my quill. No, no! This can't be happening. Volde-shit's faithful servant is going to rat out his own son, make him sick, and kill him. To top that off, I've had a cruddy life!

"I'll ask you again, who are you speaking with?" When I didn't answer, Lucius hit me – hard. I refused to utter anything. Then it crossed my mind that someone would hear the scream. It was almost out of my mouth when his had clamped my mouth shut. "What are you doing?" Lucius asked in a dangerous voice. I looked at the book desperately. Voldemort had written:

_Hello? Harry are you still there?_ No! Why did he have to say Harry? Why? I flinched when Lucius hit me across the face. With one hand he covered my mouth. With the other, he dipped the quill in the ink and wrote:

_Hello Master._ I was in way over my head.

**Not the longest chapter written, but I like this one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Missing Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original JK Rowling characters (why, do you? LOL)_

**A/N: Hope u liked the last chapter. I would REALLY appreciate a couple more reviews here and there! Hint hint.**

**(reviews for ch. 6)**

**Redberry Greenleaf: don't worry about Malfoy. I'm glad u liked it.**

**The Lady of the 4leafed Clover: Don't hurt yourself! Hope u like the rest of it. **

**(reviews for ch. 7)**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I'm glad u liked the chapter. I think Ralph Fiennes will be pretty good, actually. Let's face it, could you see, say, Tom Cruise being Voldemort:-) **

**Thanks 4 u're reviews. Ok, ch. 8**

**TITLE!**

I might as well have been chained to the bed. Lucius sat next to me, conversing with his master. I tried to look over his shoulder. Before I could move, the back of his hand met with my face. The large ring he wore hit me hard, and I felt the metallic taste of blood slowly seep into my mouth.

"Ouch," I murmured.

"Stop your complaining!" he hit me again, "you're lucky you're not dead!" He resumed his work. I found myself wishing I had no parents at all when Snape strode in. Lucius clapped the book shut and began to pat me on the head fondly. I knocked his hand away. He frowned but stopped.

"Aahh, Lucius, I can see you're still here."

"But of course. Draco does seem to be feeling better. I was getting worried; you know how parents are: always worrying about their children. Narcissa and I only have one, you know he's the world to us…" I could've thrown up.

"I see. Well, if Malfoy is indeed feeling better I suggest he resume his classes. Don't you agree?" Lucius nodded. I got up and began to walk to the Slytherin dormitories to get my things. I muttered the password and the portrait hole swung open. No one was in the common room that I saw, and I was the only one in the boy's dormitories. After grabbing my stuff for Potions and Divination, I walked down the stairs, wondering how the hell I was going to get that bloody diary back.

"Draco!" I looked up and saw Pansy running towards me from the girl's staircase. Shifting my books to one arm, I kissed her. She smiled breathlessly. "Where have you been? I've been so worried, and Flint's been going mad about quidditch!"

"I was really sick, sorry." I kissed her again. She grabbed my hand and we walked to Potions together. Snape was at the head of the room already, telling everyone to "quiet down." He gave a long lecture about how preciseness is key with potions. Apparently the duration of the class had failed the last assignment.

"Only the select few that successfully completed their potion will be allowed to move on. Only TWO in your class made it thus far. Granger glanced at Longbottom and mouthed "sorry." "These two will be," Granger looked up expectantly as Snape finished his sentence, "Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson." Granger's jaw dropped. I smirked. What a pity. Poor Granger was wrong…for once! Pansy and I walked to the front of the classroom.

"The rest of you, get to work!" Snape instructed us to go into the back room where he kept his potions and find a list of them.

"Can you find," Pansy pointed to the list, "this one?" I looked at the ones in my hands, and then at the shelves. I reached for it, and it gave it to her. She took the potion. Once we had set all the vials in a bag, we were finished. I got up, and was about to bend down and get the bag when Pansy caught my hand. I looked up and saw her looking at me, almost daringly. So I took the dare. I wrapped my arms around her and we made out in a storage closet.

When classes were over, I returned to my dormitories. I sat in the window solemnly. The first snow was falling. I watched as the blinding whir roll my window. The wind howled, the trees swayed from side to side. I wrapped my blanket around myself tighter. I was lost in thought, staring out at the white blur before my face when Crabbe tapped my shoulder. I turned to see his face pale with fear.

"What?" He didn't answer. He grabbed me by the arm. "WHAT?"

"Shhh!" I didn't know who said it, but found myself being evacuated with a bunch of other Slytherins. Snape was walking in front of us. Everyone was silent, except for the questioning glances and to-soft-to-hear murmurs. We joined the rest of the houses who were being silently ushered into the great hall. Once everyone was there, the doors were shut, and Dumbledore and the other teachers muttered sealing curses on the doors. Everyone sat at the tables and Dumbledore quieted everyone – not that he needed to.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he began. His voice sounded almost tired. "Please do not panic. You are safe here! Don't forget that. I'm sorry to inform you that Lord Voldemort has found his way into the castle." Immediate panic – just as I'd suspected.

"SILENCE!" boomed that great goon Hagrid. Everyone froze.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "I will ask you to remain silent as we make sure everyone is here. Minerva?" McGonagall nodded.

"Abbot?"

"here!"

"Arnold?"

"here!" It seemed like hours.

"Crabbe?"

"here!" Slowly, she worked down the list.

"Malfoy?"

"here." It went on and on and on.

"Parkinson?" No answer. "Ahem, Parkinson? Miss Pansy Parkinson?" No answer. Heads turned and the murmurs began. I stared wildly around. Where was Pansy?

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall will continue with the names so we know if anyone else is missing before we go in search of Miss Parkinson." I sighed restlessly.

"Potter?"

"here!" I saw Dumbledore relax a bit. He looked out at us while Professor McGonagall continued with the names.

"Weasley?"

"Which one?" She sighed.

"Weasley, Fred?"

"here!"

"Weasley, George?"

"here."

"Weasley, Ginny?"

"here!"

"Weasley, Ron?" No answer. Uh-oh. I looked at McGonagall – she was worried. "AHEM! IS RONALD WEASLEY HERE?" No answer. I gasped in the midst of the murmur. No one saw the connection – not even Dumbledore! They took Pansy as a lure for me, and Weasley for Potter. I had to admit, Voldemort was good. I saw a few of the teachers going for one of the doors. I quietly followed them out, and noticed that Potter was doing the same. I took out my wand and raced after Potter down a separate corridor.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," I acknowledged him with the same contempt.

"You know we have to work together for this." I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm NOT going to like it."

"Neither will I." We walked down the corridor slowly.

"Harry!" Potter and I flipped around. Granger and Weasley were running towards us.

"Hermione! Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Harry, Ron's my brother! What'd you expect?"

"Ron's my friend," Granger said simply. They both looked at me quizzically.

"I'm going for Pansy you numbskulls." They shrugged and the four of us made our way down the hall. We were debating which corridor to follow when we heard a piercing scream and a yell.

"Pansy!"

"RON!" chorused Potter, Granger and Weasley.

**Another cliffie! Ooohh! Hope u liked this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

**TTYL, Nightstorm7**


	9. Backup?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any original JK Rowling characters…you get the idea by now._

**A/N: Ok, thanks SOOOO much 2 my reviewers:**

**Redberry Greenleaf: Thanks again for reviewing. Can't wait 2 see the movie. When is it coming out? Hope u like this chapter.**

**The Lady of the 4leafed Clover: Hope this didn't take toooooooooo long to get out! Enjoy.**

**HERE GOES! (the suspense builds)...**

**Backup?**

This is great. We're lost and have no hope of finding Pansy. Or Weasley, I suppose. This is why I prefer to work SOLO. See, it all started when Granger heard teachers coming. See, by now they knew that there were four students missing. So Granger told us to hide, and we did. Once we'd agreed it was safe, we emerged from our hiding place in the Transfiguration classroom.

Then Ginny looks around her and said "Guys, where are we?" and I looked around and found we weren't in the hall outside the classroom anymore. So Granger looked for the door, and it's not there.

Now we're totally lost and have been wandering around for what seems like hours. Potter is trying his little four point spell which isn't working, Granger is muttering to herself, Ginny is looking around like someone is stalking her, and I'm trying to figure out why the hell I decided to stick with these three retards instead of looking for Voldemort myself. Okay, not very constructive, but it's something worth considering. Then Granger gasps.

"What?" asks Potter excitedly.

"I think I know how two find Voldemort!" By now Potter has put his wand away and stopped whispering "point me" over and over again. I'm willing to try anything.

"How?" I ask. So she says:

"Do you recognize this hall?"

"Uh, no," Ginny supplys. Granger rolls her eyes.

"This is the hall outside McGonagall's class!"

"But the Dark Arts class is right there!" says Potter, pointing to one of the doors. Granger sighs loudly. She points to this painting of an old wizard.

"That painting is in the hall outside Transfiguration."

"BUT THAT DOOR IS THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM!" I furrow my brow. Potter has a point, but so does Granger. I decide to investigate. Walking up to the door, I see the same engraving around the edge. The handle is silver as always. Potter's words echo in my mind: _BUT THAT DOOR IS THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM! _That's it!

"Potter's right!" I shout, reaching for the handle. Granger sighs again.

"No but this is—"

"The hall outside Transfiguration!" I shout. She frowns.

"Your point?" I open the door. I was right. Ginny gasps. The four of us look in and see the Transfiguration classroom. I smile.

"He switched the doors around."

"Who's he?"

"Voldemort you idiot."

"The questions still remains, WHERE is he keeping them?" Granger says, as though my discovery is anything but important.

"Well," I say tauntingly, "if I were a crazed wizard, where would I go?"

"Somewhere that has access to things that could be of use to him…" Granger begins.

"THE DUNGEONS!" Ginny and I chorus. She turns red. Whatever. We race to Snape's classroom. Granger opens the door with _alohamora_ and we're in. Well, sort of. The only problem is that Voldemort is no where in sight, and we have no idea where are friends are. At least, I don't.

"Check everywhere!" commands Granger. I head over to Snape's storage closet. It's locked. I pull out my wand and whisper _alohamora_. Nothing happens.

"Hey! It's locked!" I shout. Granger runs towards me. I'm giggling the handle.

"Oh move over!" She shoves me to the side. "_ALOHAMORA!"_ Nothing. She trys a few more charms to no success.

"Now what?" asks Ginny. Potter trys a kick at the door. He's sucked in.

"HARRY!" cry Ginny and Granger. I put my hand on the wood, and I too am sucked through the wood.

Next thing I know, I'm sprawled on hard cement. Before I can blink Granger is on top of me, then Ginny. I groan – ouch. When we finally get up, we're in Snape's storage closet, but nothing is happening. Harry is standing in a corner. Ginny rushes over to him, closely followed by Granger.

"Harry! Are you okay?" They ask. Potter turns around. He's not Potter.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle a.ka. You-Know-Who. It's going to be a long night.

"Where's Harry?" asks Granger boldly, but I can hear her voice waver slightly.

"Right behind you." They turn around, and sure enough, Potter is right in front of me.

"Look, I don't have all night. I'd like you to release Pansy so I can go, thanks," I say.

"Of course." Two cages appear with Pansy and Weasley in them. My mouth is wide open when I see Pansy clutching Weasley tightly. This is new. She lets go of him and screams. The cages open, and the two of them tumble out. Then, just like that, they disappear.

"Where…"

"Hush. Now, I have failed to introduce myself. I'm Lord Voldemort." I have to say, he's much more intimidating in person.

"Okay, enough with familiars. What do you want?" What? Did you expect me to stand here all day?

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd stay for tea." A scrawny man comes walking in carrying a tea tray. He's white as the Bloody Baron, and is shaking all over. Who is this guy?

"Ahh. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, please meet my assistant: Peter."

"Pettigrew!" yells Potter and lunges. Pettigrew drops the tea.

"GINNY! Clean it," Voldemort orders. Meekly, Ginny murmurs a simple spell and everything is neat again.

"Thank you." **(A/N: two things, one is, if you don't think my description matches Pettigrew, sorry, but just deal with it. Secondly, realize Malfoy has not made the connection that Pettigrew is Wormtail.)** Pettigrew hands us tea. I study my cup as Voldemort begins to speak. It doesn't LOOK poisoned.

"Now, I'm so glad my plan worked. Ginny, it is so nice to see you again. And Harry! Harry it seems like only yesterday I saw you! But my, you've grown. And Hermione! Oh, I remember you." He turns to me. "Draco, I believe we're meeting for the first time. You know your father believes you still have potential. Getting over that nasty cold are we?" I glare at him. It's really freaky when you have never seen a guy before and he starts talking to you like he's known you all his life. Potter and his posse are looking at me like I have three heads.

"Speaking of your father, Draco, how is he? Are things going well between the two of you?" he laughs.

"How much has my father told you?" I ask bewildered.

"Not much actually. You see, that brilliant diary of yours told me many things."

"I didn't tell YOU anything."

"No. No you didn't. But Peter did."

"What?"

"Peter is Wormtail." I'm about ready to attack this guy, when he changes into a rat and scurries up to his master's shoulder. So, I've been telling Voldemort's right hand man my secrets? Not cool.

"I hear your parents are getting better at their little deceit. I'm so proud they're getting so good at acting. It will definitely benefit me." The others are looking at me like "WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" I shrug at them. "Not to keep you children waiting. I wasn't expecting four guests, but no matter. My latest plan. The wizarding world will be mine!" he said triumphantly. I have to wonder how many times he's been thinking this – only to be defeated by a scrawny kid with glasses.

"…With you four as hostages I can hold the wizarding world ransom.?"

"What if we don't want to be held ransom?" shouts loudmouth Granger.

"I have a backup plan in mind, so never you worry." Backup? Who was this new-and-improved Lord Voldemort?

**ANOTHER cliffie. I love the suspense (well, if u could call it that) Ok, please review. Pretty please! With a cherry on top? (THIS TOOK ME WAY 2 LONG 2 GET OUT, AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY!)**


	10. Secrets Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY original JK Rowling characters..._

**A/N: Thank u so much 2 my reviewers (and ur probably thinking CANT SHE FINGD ANYTHING ELSE 2 SAY?) srry.**

**Redberry Greenleaf: I totally agree w/ u, can't wait 2 c the movie!**

**Lady of the 4leafed Clover: Recover Soon! **

**U GUYS I M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY THIS TOOK ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 2 LONG 2 GET OUT! SRRY, SRRY, SRRY, SRRY…u get the idea.**

**Here goes. SRRY!**

**Secrets Revealed**

If I could spend my day anywhere, I would probably spend it studying snakes. I love snakes, and hate Potter for being able to talk to them. They're so fascinating, their scaly bodies covered in shimmering scales, their flexibility, the way they coil into tight knots…

The last place I would want to be is in a storage closet, surrounded by my worst enemies Potter, Granger, Ginny (who is actually sort of hot, so I can't call her Weasley) and Voldemort. What's worse is, Lucius has joined us. Well, Potter is chained to bushy-haired Granger, and I'm fastened to Ginny, which isn't so bad.

"…yes master, I know….yes I'm sorry…the Portkey…Dumbledore…no," I hear my father murmuring to Voldemort, deep in conversation.

"So, your father works for Voldemort?" Ginny hisses through her teeth.

"How did you know?" I reply blandly.

"I don't see why you're taking this so lightly," Granger growls, "he wouldn't hesitate to kill you!"

"Like you care? And believe me, he's tried."

"Too bad he hasn't succeeded," Potter mutters, although Ginny seems taken aback, which is comforting to an extent. I look over to see Lucius poring over a huge book.

"What's he reading?" Ginny asks.

"How should I know?" Potter replies. I look harder. Oh shit. It's that book from our study. One of the pages is missing because…

"DRACO!"

"Yes?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE LAST PAGE?" Whoops.

"Calm yourself Lucius. We'll get the information we need all in good time. Now Potter, if you ever want to see Ron again, you'll have to do me a favor – all three of you." What about me? Voldemort beckons them over and I find myself standing alone. They nod in unision.

"Brace yourself Draco," Voldemort says with a smirk. I stand, clueless, until I feel something entering my mind. Crap. Double crap. The Gryffindors are in my mind, and there is nothing I can do about it.

_I'm standing in a museum marveling snakes, and taking notes for extra credit for Snape._

_I'm kissing Pansy in the common room._ "Eew!" says Ginny, but I only hear her faintly. They were never supposed to see this.

_My mother is pregnant and she's rejoicing to Voldemort and my father – a new Death-Eater in the family._

_"…he'll be strong, powerful…" Narcossa brags to the Lestranges._

_A blonde boy with pale white skin walks into a huge mansion. The floors are black marble, the whole place smothered in the essence of evil, coldness…_

_The boy sits down and begins his summer homework for his third year. His parents aren't in the house…_

_Hours later his father burst through, closely followed by his mother. _

_"Darling it will be all right, he'll come back..."_

_"SILENCE!" bellows the father. The boy is startled, and he drops his books. The father turns on the boy. "You," he said venomously. The boy is flung onto the cold marble floor. He gets up and looks at his father defiantly._

_"Yes, it's me," he says, his voice depicting his petrified feelings despite his feeble attempts to mask them. The mother looks on with worried glances at the father. The boy is thrown to the ground again. He squeals in pain as he his head hits the hard tile._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"_

"_I didn't know he was going…"_

"_QUIET!"_

"_Myrtle wouldn't tell me…"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" the father kicks his son hard. The boy screams. The mother stares coldly at her son. "Now," the father continues, "because of your WORTHLESS attempts to stop the boy, I'M PAYING FOR YOUR MISTAKES! Because you couldn't stop that mangy Potter boy my master is dying, and now I might be exposed. Without me, you will NEVER survive." His eyes look dangerously at the boy, who has turned an impossible shade of white._

"_I'm…sorry." The father hit him over, and the boy sprawls onto the floor. The father takes a knife out of his coat and unsheaths it. He towers over the cowering boy, who is shaking frantically on the floor. He turns and sees the knife. He lets out an ear-piercing shriek._

_"Mother!" he sobs frantically, "Mother help he's going to kill me, mommy help!" his wails echo through the hall. The mother makes no move to aide her son. He whimpers. "Mommy mommy mommy! Please help me, please!" he moans. The boy is flipped over on his back. The father cuts off his white shirt, exposing the color-drained skin._

_"Now Draco, you will feel the pain every time you fail Daddy…every time." He takes the knife and draws a line down the boy's back, which quickly fills with dark red blood. The boy cries in pain. "that was for the stone." He makes another cut slowly down the boy's back. The boy screams again, in antagonizing pain. "That was for Tom Riddle. What next? Don't fail Daddy again."_

**SRRY THIS TOOK ME WAY 2 LONG 2 GET OUT I M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY RLLY, RLLY    CAN U EVER FORGIVE ME? oh, and please review!**


	11. Jealousy Over Ginny

**a/n: i'm a procrastinator if you hadn't noticed….thanks for your reviews:0) muchly appreciated.**

**Jealousy over Ginny.**

Abruptly I felt Granger, Potter, and Ginny pull out of my mind.

"So?" Voldemort sneered sharply. They all shook their heads, horrified. I braced myself, waiting for the taunts: _So that's why you're so pale! He's scared of his daddy! Hahaha! _I'd heard it before, back at Durmstrang. At first, my parents hadn't wanted to send me to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore teaching and all. The boys at Durmstrang start a year before we do at Hogwarts. When my parents got wind that Potter was going to Hogwarts, well, I wasn't going to stay at Durmstrang anymore. They instructed me to befriend him. I tried, I truly did. But Potter went and made friends with ugly Weasly and snobby, poofy-haired Granger. At least, her hair was poofy back then. I smirked at the memory.

"Lucius!" Voldemorts raspy shout interrupted my reminiscing. My father meekly looked up from the book he was holding.

"Y-yes…master?" he replied hesitantly.

"Why in the name of Satan did you teach this boy how to conceal his thoughts?"

"I didn't! I swear it!" Lucius cried, his face paler than my own. Voldemort turned to me.

"Who taught you how?" he croaked. I shook my head,

"I'm not telling you," I spat. Let him make of that what he could. It was then, as I watched Voldemort's eyes turn bloodshot, that I realized my mistake. I had just challenged Voldemort.

His conciousness didn't seep into my mind like Ginny's and the others had, it stormed it. I yelped in pain as he dug around in my memories. The pain was unbelievable. I felt like my skull was being split in two. I couldn't gather a solid thought, but glimpses of my past flashed before my eyes.

_A pale-skinned boy is riding on a black broomstick holding a snitch. People are cheering._

_The same boy is dueling Potter…and losing. _

_A white weasel is flying up and down behind the wand of Mad-Eyed Moody._

_The boy is looking at a page torn out of a book. He's putting things into a cauldron. Mice tails. Cat fur. He's adding bugs legs and it explodes in his face. He shouts angrily and tears the page in half and throws it into the fireplace._

Voldemort pulls out of my mind with one last jolt of mind-splitting pain. I wailed in agony and promptly fell to my knees. And everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco?" I opened my eyes a crack. Pansy was standing over me, a worried expression on her face. I opened my eyes all the way as everthing slowly came into focus. Everything came rushing back to me at once. I sat up slowly and a wave of pain hit me. I yelled, surprised.

"Lay down Draco!" Pansy cried. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"It looks like you're going to be with us for a bit longer Mr. Malfoy. You've taken quite a fall. I frowned at her. Oh wait, I'd passed out.

"Oh thank _goodness_ you're okay!" gushed Pansy. I looked at the other hospital beds and saw that Ginny, Harry, and Hermione each occupied one of them. Ginny was on the bed next to mine. I smiled inwardly. Harry was next to hers, and Hermione lay sleeping next to him. Ginny was reading while Harry was finishing homework for Snape. Assignments we'd missed I supposed.

"How long…" I began but Pansy cut me off.

"You've been here for a week!" she cried sadly. Then she smiled. "I've come to visit you every day." She gestured to seven boxes of chocolate frogs.

"Thanks," I said. I looked at Ginny, noticing that she was paler than usual. I wondered as to the cause.

"What…happened?" I asked Pansy quietly.

"Well, after you passed out, we all got sort of worried. Voldemort poisoned Ginny, actually, and Granger. They weren't Harry so he didn't need them anymore. Dumbledore says we're lucky that he didn't kill them right there on the spot! Me and Ron were sent back to the Great Hall. I don't know why Harry's here. When we were released, Dumbledore was gone. I expect that he had already reached the storage closet," she finished looking flustered. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, well alright." I glanced up to see Granger, Potter, and Ginny walking out of the Hospital Wing. Potter was holding Ginny's hand. I glared at their disappearing figures. Pansy said something too me and left. I didn't hear her because of the flash of jealousy that I'd felt. _Potter should die_, I thought bitterly.

"Hello Draco." I groaned. It was Lucius.


	12. A New FollowerSort Of

**a/n: okay well I'm still waiting for reviews winkwink**

**hope you like it but I can't know if you don't review:-)**

**A New Follower**

"My son!" Lucius gushed, "How are you feeling?" He hesitantly put his hand on my forehead. "Better I hope?"

"No thanks to _you_," I accused icily. His expression hardened.

"I was just wanting to get a last glimpse of my son before he dies," Lucius said solemnly. My jaw dropped.

"So," I remarked as coolly as I could manage, "You're just going to let him kill me? Just, _avada kadavra_ and then it's done?"

"No, no I would never let him kill you!" I gave him a questioning look. He sneered, but didn't answer. I saw him bring out his cane and finger the crystal piece at its top. Shit. Voldemort wasn't going to kill me, my father was. Or so it seemed. I braced myself for the worst, ready to roll over when I heard him say "avada". He opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately, and disappeared.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. She looked me over briefly.

"Hmm…sit up Mr. Malfoy." I obliged. To my relif, I didn't feel any of the pain I had felt before. She let out a little chuckle, "Oh good looks like you're healing up just fine. You can go back to your common room in two hours." I smiled as she walked away. Lucius reappeared and interrupted my rejoicing.

"As I was saying…" he began and caught me off guard. I watched, petrified, as a string of green light came towards me. I closed my eyes. _I wonder if Ginny will care that I'm dead?_ And then I fell into darkness. Again.

When I came to I was alone. I looked at the huge clock on the far wall and realized that I had only been out for 15 minutes. Wait a second, didn't Lucius just try to murder me? I shrugged. I asked Madame Pomfrey if I could leave, and she let me go. I made my way to the common room. Nobody was there – they were all in class I presumed. I set my books down and put on a clean pair of robes. I did my Advanced Potions homework in front of the fire, watching the flames dance.

"Malfoy?" I heard a low voice call.

"Who's there?" I replied, concealing the fear that had gripped me. What if it was Voldemort? I frowned again at myself. Since when was I so afraid of the Dark Lord?

"Malfoy, you're back!" I rolled my eyes when Goyle plopped his fat ass on the couch opposite mine.

"How nice of you to notice," I sneered. He frowned at me but made himself comfortable. He propped himself against a pillow and pulled out a jelly doughnut from a box in front of him. I groaned inwardly. Watching Goyle – or Crabbe for that matter – eat was quite a repulsive sight. He took large bites and chewed with his mouth slightly open. I watched, horrified, as some of the doughnut fell from his mouth onto the carpet.

"Sho," he said through his snack, "a u feewing be'er?"

"Um…yes I suppose I am." His fat, sticky hand grabbed another doughnut from the box, a chocolate one this time. He chewed furiously, somehow managing to get the chocolate frosting smeared around his mouth. He looked like a two-year-old with an ice-cream.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm going to go to the dormitory and get…my wand."

"Hokay," he said, still happily eating. I escaped to the dormitory, relieved to find myself alone. Then I saw it sitting on my bed. The diary. I opened the pages and splattered ink on it. The ink disappeared.

_Hello Draco. How are you feeling?_

_Fine, no thanks to you._

_Hmm, well I have to say I'm glad. Honestly._ I didn't reply._ Well, I hope you have a nice day at school, I must be off, you see. Goodbye._

I accidently knocked over my bottle of ink, dribbling some of it on my sleeve. I rolled one sleeve up and gasped.

The Dark Mark was on my arm.

**Haha my best cliffie yet! _Please_ review! I need suggestions, criticism (constructive of course…). Sorry it's not very long.**


	13. Discovering Secrets

**a/n: thanks for your reviews**

**ridiculouslyriddikulus: oh so glad you like it!**

**Fieryred: of _course_ it's the coolest ever…I wrote it…haha just kidding…excuse my trying to be funny / but I'm very glad you liked it**

**hope you like it but I can't know if you don't review:-) R&R pleasee**

**Discovering Secrets**

I paced – no I didn't really pace, I stormed – around my room angrily. _How did this happen? _I thought, enraged. I looked at the mark and saw that it was faded. I picked up a roll of tissue paper and wrapped it around my arm. Then, I went to Madame Pomfrey to ask for some material to replace it.

"What did you say you needed it for?" her quiet voice said from behind one of the beds.

"Um…well my cat's hurt, and I need something for him."

"You know, dear, I can fix him up in a jiffy."

"No, thanks," I answered bluntly. What was I supposed to do, lie? Then there would be the trouble of actually _finding_ a cat, and then I'd have to actually get it injured….no, not happening.

"If you're sure, here you are." I thanked her and left. When I was back in the common room, I began wrapping the cloth around my arm. Who should walk in, but Pansy. _This is not a good time_ I growled inwardly.

"Draco," she said, her voice high and giggly, "What're you doing?" She frowned when she saw my bandages. "Oh, let me see! You're hurt, oh dear, I'll go get Madame Pomfrey!"

"No!" I said a little bit too loudly. She looked at me with an almost frightened expression. "Pansy," I said, keeping my voice controlled, "I'm fine. I have a scar and I don't want people to see it." Her expression softened.

"Oh, well alright, then." She pranced upstairs to the girls' dormitory. I sighed and finished wrapping the bandage.

I walked out of the common room, and down to the dungeons to see Snape. I was sure I had missed plenty of homework, and I needed something to occupy my mind. Of course, as my luck would have it, Potter and Ginny are strolling down the hall going opposite me. Holding hands. And walking really close. I pretended I didn't see them. That I didn't feel that wave of jealousy that had hit me like a wall, that sliced through my heart like a knife. They passed me and I felt an enourmous bout of anger. What was happening to me? What about Pansy? A voice deep inside me told me that she was with Flint, too. Then I couldn't help myself. I turned around. _Crucio_, I said quietly. Harry yelled and began screaming in pain.

"Harry, Harry!" screeched Ginny. At that moment, Snape came around the corner. It took him a moment to realize that Harry was under a curse, and quickly stopped it.

"Potter, go to the hospital wing. Weasley, you'll take him there." I scowled inwardly as I watched Harry lean heavily on Ginny as they walked slowly to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco." I jumped as Snape's voice pulled me out of my thoughts of Ginny.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Come with me." I followed him without a word. He led me to his office, and I sat down meekly.

"Now tell me, what happened to your arm?"

"What?" I remembered my bandages. "Oh! Well, in Care of Magical Creatures we were dealing with…er…fire worms a-and one of them bit me." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you." _Shit!_ I thought.

"Well, nobody's supposed to know about my run-in with Voldemort so that's my story."

"Run-in indeed," he mused. It looked as if he was struggling about whether or not to believe me. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and carefully pulled off the bandages. _No…oh no…_ "Aha...your run-in took a turn for the worse, I see." I hung my head.

"I didn't agree to that," I mumbled, "Luc – I mean Dad put it on me."

"I see…" Snape frowned, "So, are you joining him? You're secret is safe with me." All at once I had a "vision" of sorts.

_Ginny crouched over Harry's dead body, crying. I came up behind her. She looked at me, crying. I spread my arms out to her and she came to me, and I held her._

_"Voldemort killed him," she sobbed._

I was sucked back into reality. Voldemort was going to kill Harry in the end. Then, then Ginny would love me. I looked up at Snape and nodded.

"Then I can tell you my secret." He rolled up his sleeve and showed me his mark.

"I knew that," I told him quietly. He shook his head.

"You didn't know that I've been with him all along."

**Haha my best cliffie yet! _Please_ review! I need suggestions, criticism (constructive of course…). Sorry it's not very long. By the way, if the Dark Mark can only be put on someone by voldemort, then remember that this fic is sort of AU.**


End file.
